


El muro/Стена

by helgatrush



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: По заявке Алёнушки (Харита): колледж!АУ с сохранением разницы в возрасте два года, встреча в классе испанского, Джордан в отстающих, Адам предлагает свою помощь.
Relationships: Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana
Kudos: 3





	El muro/Стена

**Author's Note:**

> все фразы на испанском автору подсказал гугл-переводчик.

Заваливать экзамен по испанскому у профессора Хаби Алонсо было устоявшейся университетской традицией. Каждый семестр на пересдачу к нему выстраивалась очередь студентов, которые, поминая hijo de puta и culo pelleroja, самозабвенно продирались через неправильные глаголы и падежи.  
Студент четвёртого курса Адам Лаллана ещё ни разу не оказывался в этой очереди. Сказывались дедушкины гены, наверное, но выбранный курс испанского давался ему легко. Адаму завидовали и беззлобно называли везунчиком, иногда прося о помощи. И Адам помогал – ему было не сложно.

– В этом предложении лучше использовать preterio imperfecto, – в который уже раз за неделю объяснял Адам в трубку, пытаясь одновременно придержать локтем сумку с учебниками и повернуть упрямый ключ в замке на хлипкой двери своей комнаты. Он старался говорить тихо – в соседней, угловой, комнатке обитал капитан университетской команды по футболу, второкурсник Джордан Хендерсон, который, судя по тишине за стенкой, слишком вымотался на вчерашней тренировке, чтобы встать к первой паре. – Встретимся за ланчем, объясню.  
Поставив сумку на пол и затолкав телефон в карман, Адам взялся за ключ уже двумя руками и, тихонько ругнувшись, повернул его, наконец, в замке.  
– Давно пора тебя сменить, – проворчал он замку и вздрогнул, услышав:  
– Хочешь, я это сделаю?  
Оказывается, Джордан на спал. Высунувшись из приоткрытой двери он смотрел на Адама светлым и очень сосредоточенным взглядом, как будто он сапёр, только что решивший, какой проводок резать на тикающей бомбе.  
– Я заменю тебе замок, а ты поможешь мне с испанским? – недрогнувшим голосом предложил Джордан, и Адам, мотнув чёлкой, кивнул:  
– Конечно…  
– Я зайду к тебе после вечерней тренировки, – решительно сказал Джордан. – Не планируй ничего, пожалуйста.  
Ещё раз смерив Адама взглядом от растрёпанной чёлки до носков кроссовок с разноцветными шнурками, он закрыл дверь, оставив Адама в нерешительности топтаться в коридоре.

Закрыв дверь, Джордан прижался к ней спиной и прикоснулся тыльной стороной ладони к щеке. Щека была горячая и чуть-чуть колючая: двухдневная щетина и смущение делали своё дело.  
На самом деле, с испанским у него проблем не было. Вернее, с самим испанским были, а вот с экзаменом – нет. Он не знал, что именно сказал тренер мистер Джерард профессору Алонсо, но всем футболистам испанский был проставлен автоматом. Да, на троечку, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы не вылететь из команды и не просидеть всё лето за учебниками вместо того, чтобы провести его, как положено, на поле.  
Просто без этого у него не было бы повода заговорить с Адамом.  
Адама Лаллану подселили в соседнюю комнату год назад: что-то случилось в крыле гуманитарного факультета, а сосед Джордана успел жениться и вылететь последовательно из университета и из команды, поэтому Адама и подселили к спортивным стипендиатам. Адам был хорошим соседом: редко приходил после рекомендованного тренером времени отбоя и даже тогда старался не шуметь, периодически подкармливал оголодавших на спортивной диете футболистов и гребцов самодельным печеньем, и вообще не путался под ногами.  
Джордан сначала не обращал на него внимания – мелкий слишком, особенно, на фоне рослых и плечистых парней из команды, но просиживая по вечерам на кровати у смежной стены между комнатами, он быстро узнал об Адаме много разных фактов. Эти факты он коллекционировал, сначала лениво, словно разминая память, а затем – азартно и немного ревниво. Если бы кто-то подумал спросить, он рассказал бы, что Адам учится играть на гитаре и каждую неделю говорит с родителями по полтора часа, что, слушая музыку в наушниках, он часто подпевает вполголоса и охотно помогает тем, кто просит о помощи, что полгода назад он расстался со своим однокурсником и очень переживал по этому поводу, что он укладывает волосы по утрам по пятнадцать минут кряду, и его голос звучит на полтона ниже, когда он вслух учит стихи на испанском.  
Что испанский звучит чертовски сексуально, и что Джордан, кажется, влюблён до кончиков своих оттопыренных ушей, но найти в себе силы признаться в этом Адаму он не может.  
Вернее, не мог до самого конца семестра и удачно подвернувшегося экзамена по испанскому.

Адам растерянно листал страницы учебника, который он, обаяв библиотекаршу, вынес из здания вопреки всем правилам университета. Джордан учился на втором курсе, и программа у него была другая. К счастью, спортивные стипендиаты проходили основной курс испанского для галочки, и Адам, выбравший продвинутый курс, с лёгкостью расправился бы с их заданиями, но повторить программу и вспомнить тесты, чтобы не ударить в грязь лицом и не уйти в слишком глубокие пояснения вечером, было полезно.  
Он смотрел на упражнения по субхунтивам, но мысли его были заняты другим.  
После того, как Джордан закрыл дверь, Адам торопливо сбежал по ступенькам лестницы и вышел на улицу, подставив сырому ливерпульскому ветру лоб и раскрасневшиеся щёки. Он жил в соседней с Джорданом комнате уже третий семестр, но за всё это время они говорили не больше дюжины раз. Хотя, Адаму и не надо было с ним разговаривать, чтобы знать, что за человек Джордан Хендерсон. Достаточно было просто прислушаться к звукам за чертовски тонкой стенкой.  
За это время Адам выучил распорядок дня Джордана и даже начал невольно под него подстраиваться: тоже вставал в шесть утра, едва в соседней комнате начинал звенеть будильник, выходил в душ на этаже, когда Джордан на цыпочках возвращался оттуда в комнату, чтобы не столкнуться с ним в дверях, а потом из окна провожал взглядом длинную фигуру Джордана до угла здания, за которым начиналась дорожка к университетскому стадиону. Когда Джордан возвращался с утренней пробежки, Адам варил кофе на небольшой электроплитке на одну конфорку, которую протащил в комнату под покровом ночи и прятал под кровать при визите коменданта. Запах кофе точно просачивался сквозь неплотно закрытое окно в соседнюю комнату, потому что после этого Джордан что-то ворчал и быстрым шагом спускался на первый этаж к автомату, который бесплатно плевал в одноразовый бумажный стаканчик дурно пахнущую бурую жижу, которая пахла, как кофе, но на деле им не являлась. Потом они оба разбегались по своим классам, а вечером Адам иногда сидел, прижавшись спиной к стенке, и слушал, как Джордан смотрит старые матчи в записи на ноутбуке или отжимается от пола, повторяя вслух малопонятные экономические термины. Дыхание срывалось, голос звучал хрипло, и Адам, по привычке подстраиваясь под темп его выдохов, непременно краснел и, надев наушники, делал музыку громче.  
С тех пор, как его бывший, Рики Ламберт, перевёлся в Бирмингемской университет, и их отношения не выдержали проверку расстоянием, Адам старался сосредоточиться на учёбе, что было затруднительно, особенно, после переезда в спортивное крыло. И виной тому были даже не полуголые третьекурсники из гребной восьмёрки, а один тихий и сосредоточенный капитан футбольной команды.  
– Что я делаю? – тихо спросил Адам у нарисованного на обложке учебника аляповатого тореадора. – Зачем я это делаю?

Комната Адама выглядела так, будто её старательно, но очень торопливо приводили в порядок ещё минуту назад, хотя Джордан и не слышал шума, который непременно бывает во время уборки. Хотя, с другой стороны, он был слишком занят, продумывая стратегию поведения на вечер, чтобы прислушиваться. Да и прибраться Адам мог успеть, пока Джордан был на тренировке и обсыхал после душа в давно опустевшей раздевалке.  
Сам Адам сидел за столом со слишком прямой спиной и даже не повернулся, когда Джордан после стука в дверь зашёл в комнату.  
– Привет, – тихо сказал Адам, поворачиваясь, и Джордан едва не послал свою стратегию к чертям. Хотелось просто прямо сейчас повернуть ключ в замке и, бухнувшись на колени у стула, поцеловать Адама. В конце концов, даже тренер Джеррард иногда откидывал свой блокнот куда-то в сторону скамейки запасных и, сложив руки рупором, орал своим игрокам: «Забудьте вы про план, просто играйте!»  
Вместо этого Джордан переступил с ноги на ногу, оглядывая место, звуки которого он так часто слышал. Неловко покрутив в пальцах карандаш, он сел на край аккуратно застеленной кровати и сложил учебник и блокнот на коленях, не рискнув положить их на гладкое, без единой морщинки покрывало. Адам встал со стула и в два шага оказался рядом, ровно напротив. Джордану отлично было видно его коленки под краем вытянутых домашних шорт, пятно от кофе на левой штанине и небрежный узел завязок над ширинкой.  
– Я был сегодня у профессора Алонсо, – сказал Адам, заталкивая руки в карманы, и Джордан поёжился от напряженных ноток в его голосе. – Он сказал, что всей команде было объявлено об автомате по испанскому ещё на предыдущей тренировке…  
"Всё, финальный свисток», – подумал Джордан. Первым же его желанием было изобразить удивление, мол, не было такого, и старина Стиви никому ничего не сказал, а потом ретироваться и снова запереться в своей комнате, иногда кивая Адаму в коридоре до самого его выпуска в следующем году, и видеть во сне эти ямочки на щеках и открытый взгляд тёмных глаз. Но симулировать и притворяться тренер Джеррард их так и не научил, поэтому Джордан так и продолжил смотреть прямо перед собой, пока Адам не наклонился, чтобы их глаза оказались на одном уровне, и не спросил:  
– И зачем же ты тогда пришёл?  
«Забудьте вы про план!» – снова эхом отозвался в голове Джордана голос тренера, и он, зажмурившись, чуть подался вперёд, натыкаясь губами на рот Адама.  
Он думал, что его сейчас же оттолкнут и выставят из комнаты, оставив только память об этом надо-поцелуе, а потом Адам попросит у коменданта переселить его как можно дальше от спортивного крыла, но вместо этого Адам только шумно выдохнул через нос и, придерживая Джордана за затылок, скользнул языком в его рот.

От поцелуя тут же засаднили губы, но Адам не обращал на это никакого внимания. Смахнув на пол учебник, он легонько подтолкнул Джордана в плечо, заставляя его подвинуться, и устроился у него на коленях. Так было удобнее держать в ладонях его узкое лицо и одновременно стискивать бёдрами его бёдра, чтобы он даже не думал сбежать.  
К счастью, Джордан, вроде, не собирался этого делать.  
Спросив взглядом разрешения, Джордан неуверенно погладил полоску кожи на спине Адама между задранной футболкой и поясом шорт, и от этого прикосновения Адам невольно прогнулся, а потом рывком сдёрнул с себя футболку за ворот, подставляя под ласки всю спину.  
Джордан жадно смотрел на него, и глаза у него были шальные – зрачок во всю радужку, красные пятна на скулах и дыбом стоящая короткая чёлка, ещё чуть влажная от недавнего душа. Адам слегка поёрзал у него на коленях, притираясь к уже заметно отвердевшему члену, и почему-то шёпотом спросил:  
– Ты точно…?  
– Да, – перебил его Джордан и, дёрнув щекой, добавил по-испански: – Lo te quiero.  
Если бы не руки Джордана, осторожно сжимающие его зaадницу, и не свернувшееся в узел внизу живота желание, Адам бы, наверное, хихикнул. Вместо этого он потянул футболку Джордана вверх, вылущивая его из одежды, словно какой-то редкий тропический фрукт – из кожуры. Тело у Джордана было бледное, не загоревшее под тусклым ливерпульским солнцем несмотря на ежедневные тренировки на свежем воздухе. Длинные руки, бесконечные ноги и ладные мышцы под белой кожей – он был, словно пергамент, на котором Адам своими губами был готов написать самое красивое стихотворение в мире.  
Можно даже на испанском.

Джордан даже не заметил, как Адам вытряхнул его из штанов и разложил на гладком покрывале. Мягкая ткань холодила разгорячённую кожу, и это отрезвляло, хотя от лёгких прикосновений кончиков пальцев Адама и его губ голова кругом шла. Адам был красивым – как можно было вообще думать, что он нелепо смотрится на фоне остальных студентов на этаже? – ладным и очень горячим. И он делал с Джорданом что-то невообразимое, от чего подгибались колени, и сердце стучало где-то под самым горлом.  
Адам легко подтолкнул его колено в сторону, наклоняясь вниз и смыкая губы на головке его члена. От одного этого прикосновения Джордан едва не вскрикнул, но, вовремя вспомнив о тонких стенах и дюжине сокомандников за ними, закусил губу. Однако Адам, кажется, почувствовал этот проглоченный вскрик, потому что тут же чуть пропустил его член в рот, обводя языком складки крайней плоти, и тут уже Джордан не выдержал: застонав, он невольно толкнулся бёдрами вверх, и Адам, угадав его движение, отстранился. Стянув шорты вместе с трусами до колен, он ткнулся одной ладонью в подушку возле уха Джордана, а другой накрыл его член. Адам двигался осторожно – скользил ладонью по его члену, то сжимая пальцы, то чуть ослабляя их давление, вёл бёдрами прикасаясь, притираясь чуть влажной от смазки головкой к его коже, и всё время вглядывался в его лицо, словно пытаясь прочитать в его глазах все его желания.  
«Пожалуйста, – подумал Джордан, разглаживая пальцем складочку между бровей Адама, а потом широкой своей ладонью сжал его член, задавая более быстрый ритм. – Пожалуйста, делай со мной, что хочешь».  
Словно угадав эту невысказанную просьбу, Адам уткнулся лбом ему в плечо. Он хрипло постанывал от каждого движения руки Джордана, невольно толкаясь в сжатое кольцо его пальцев; он отдавал себя всего, искренне и полностью, и от этого Джордана вело не хуже, чем от прикосновения его полуоткрытых губ к своей ключице.  
«Придётся в раздевалке объяснять потом, что это за синяки», – мимолётно подумал Джордан, когда Адам, вскрикнув, чуть прикусил кожу на его шее, и тут же забыл об этой мысли, потому что Адам вдруг вздрогнул и, сипло выдохнув, повернул голову, глядя, как его сперма толчками вытекает на живот Джордана. Самому Джордану хватило ещё одного движения, чтобы кончить следом за ним.  
– Надо сходить к коменданту, – вытащив из тумбочки упаковку салфеток, сказал Адам и пристроился на плече Джордана, собственнически складывая на него ногу.  
– Зачем? – насторожился Джордан, вспомнив свои панические мысли перед тем, как решился поцеловать Адама, но тот только улыбнулся, прикрывая глаза:  
– Спросить, можно ли убрать эту чёртову стенку между нашими комнатами.


End file.
